A Simple Romance
by KagLover684
Summary: "What do you think the moon wants?" He chuckled and leaned in. "It doesn't want. It needs. And Kagome, you gave it a reason to live."


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! NO FLAMERS! PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE!

* * *

Summary: "What do you think the moon wants?" He chuckled and leaned in. "It doesn't want. It needs. And Kagome, you gave it a reason to live."

Pairing: Kagome/Sesshoumaru

Title: A Simple Romance

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"I love you and you know that, right?" he calmly said as he whispered in her ear. She leaned against his muscular form and nodded. "Yes, I do."

She turned around and faced him. "I…I…" he laid a finger on her lips.

"You don't have to speak, just rest. Who knows what the half-breed has done to you today." he calmly said.

She smiled. He always seemed to understand how she feels before she even says anything. She doesn't have to explain why she did the things she did.

"T-Thank you." she said while leaning into him.

They were sitting under a blossoming Sakura tree, which was next to a huge, beautiful lake. The full-moon shined bright and it was perfect, because both of them were there to witness such a scene…together.

She sighed as she relaxed her body. She glanced up at the man before her. She didn't know how it happened, them loving each other so much. They met accidentally next to the Tree of Ages, they exchanged a few words, then suddenly without them knowing, they…liked to talked to each other more often than usual, opening up about their personal lives.

It wasn't like him, or her.

Out of nowhere, he said he loved her, from the start, but he didn't know how to say it.

"…Sesshoumaru…?" she quietly whispered. She glanced at him, closing his eyes. He heard her. She changed her position; she sat on his lap, leaning on his shoulder. "…Sesshoumaru…?" she quietly whispered again.

"Yes, Kagome…?"

She smiled. "Say it again. My name."

he opened one eye lid. "Kagome."

She looked at him while leaning in.

"Again."

"Kagome." he said calmly smiling.

She loves it when he says her name. Its…somehow different from when Inuyasha says it…much, much, different.

Kagome softly stroked his cheek while he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, you know that, right?" she softly yet firmly said.

He smiled. "Yes, I do."

He leaned in and lightly captured her lips. She leaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. A tear came freely fell from her eyes as she pulled back. "What is wrong?" he said, concerned.

"I…" she looked at him and chuckled lightly. "I never thought I'd feel…this kind of love, that you have shown me the past few weeks, you were the last person I had thought to show me," she said. "and for that, I thank you…my love."

He smiled as he held her waist.

"And I never thought I'd feel this kind of love that you, Kagome, have shown me the past few weeks, you were the last person I had thought to show me, and for that, I thank you…my love." he said as he captured her lips once again.

"May I ask you, Kagome, to become my mate?" she looked at him, frozen. "I…I…thought you were considering the woman you told me about."

"Yes, and I did. You."

Kagome chuckled. "If that is the case, then of course!" she jumped on him and deeply kissed him.

Kagome pulled back and hopped off of him.

She walked towards the lake and stretched. Sesshoumaru ghostly smiled as his eyes suddenly roamed her body.

She was a beautiful being. She had an hour-glass body underneath all those clothes, pale, but not too pale. Her hair flowed freely behind, her eyes were blue/violet, lips naturally rosy red.

She glanced back, saw him starring.

She lightly chuckled.

"If you stare any longer, I'm going to melt, you know." she said chuckling at the Taiyoukai.

He was snapped out of his thoughts. "Well, I guess I better not wait, then."

She chuckled and jumped in the water.

He looked at her confusingly. "Isn't it cold?"

"It won't be if you're here with me." she said, patting the surface of the water.

He stealthily made his way towards her as he took off his cloths; layer by layer. His masculine body enhanced in the moonlight.

"I think the moon is on your side tonight." she plainly said.

"Why is that?" he said making his way in.

"Because, I think it wants me to give you an early engagement gift." she smiled, seductively.

"…and…" he held her waist and pulled her against him.

"...tell me what…this 'gift' is…" he said whispering in her ear.

She turned to face him. "I don't know." she chuckled aloud. "What do you think the moon wants?"

He chuckled and leaned in. "It doesn't want. It needs. And Kagome, you gave it a reason to live."

Without a moment more, he captured her lips.

_fin_

* * *

Review and tell me what you think, it would be very much appreciated. I hope you liked it! :)

KagLover684


End file.
